Mothers
by animebookworm44
Summary: implied yohxanna... originally mother's day fic. First chappie can be taken as a oneshot. UPDATED: seventh month
1. Mothers

Another Shaman king fic. This one's for mother's day, so dedication goes out to mothers.

Yoh/Anna: 18

Thanks go out to all those who reviewed Accidents and Medium and I hope you guys like this one too. It's the shortest one I've written.

Anna Kyouyama sat at the window seat, staring at the sun shining on the mountain.

'Why does it have to be sunny?' she pondered. 'Why can't mother nature ever agree with me?'

She once again felt sadness sweep over her at the thought of this day, a day she hated, a day she herself could not celebrate.

**Mothers**

She didn't know why Yoh had insisted on going back to Osorezan that day, but she was here with him nonetheless. Anna was startled by the sudden loud noise coming from the hall. A female voice shouted.

"Yes, yes. I'll be right down! I've just got to go do something, first,"

Anna heard the footsteps of said individual become increasingly louder. They seemed to be at a fast pace. Anna was surprised when they suddenly slowed near the door to her room. With her abilities, she sensed the person hesitate at her door, then suddenly opened it.

"Anna?" she said.

Anna turned around to see the face of Yoh's kind mother, Keiko.

"Mrs. Asakura," Anna acknowledged.

"Oh Anna, dear, there's no need to be so formal," she said, walking over to Anna and sitting on the window seat across from her. "I was just wondering,... if you were going to come down and be with us,"

"I don't think so, Mrs. Asakura,"

"Keiko," Yoh's mother corrected. "And I don't see a reason why you shouldn't,"

"I don't want to. I'd feel out of place. Nobody wants me there anyway. I've never celebrated this stupid holiday before, and I don't see why I should start now. Especially since I have nobody to celebrate it with,"

"That's not true, Anna dear. You have us. We _want_ to celebrate with you," Keiko tried to reason with the stubborn Itako.

"Why should you? I, for one, am a party pooper, I have no problem in saying it,"

"Yes... but Anna, you're forgetting something,"

"What is that?"

"You are part of our family now. You have been since you were six. I know you as well as I know Yoh. Your marraige last year only cemented the fact that you'll always be a part of us. So now you do have someone to celebrate with. _I_ am your mother now,"

Anna turned away.

"Not to mention you'll need to know how to celebrate for next year,"

Anna looked at her sharply, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, Anna. You should know you can't keep things from a mother. Not to mention I talked to Faust about your little inspection the other day,"

"I was sick, that's all,"

"Oh, Anna, don't tell me he didn't tell you!"

"Tell me what?" she stared wide-eyed, "What's happening to me!"

Keiko paused. She hesitated, but finally said, "Anna... next year, you'll be a mother,"

"WHAT!" Anna sttod abruptly.

"Next year, Anna, Mother's day will take on a whole new meaning for you. You'll be celebrating it from the other end of the spectrum,"

Anna stared. She would be... a mother?

"B-b-but I can't be a mother! I don't know how! I've never had a mother! I don't know what mother's do! ...How they act, or talk or care, or-" Anna broke down into a fit of tears, falling to the ground.

"Oh my dear little Anna-chan," Keiko hugged the sobbing girl, rocking her back and forth. "You'll be alright. You have Yoh, and Kino, and ...me. You'll make a teriffic mother... and you'll recieve all the help you can get,"

"But my own sniff mother abandoned me," Anna said between sobs, "How am I supposed to know that I won't do that to my own baby?"

"Oh, Anna. That's something I never could understand. How could a mother leave their baby out to die?" she paused, "You will understand, soon enough. When you have a baby, your own creation, it's almost impossible to leave it. You feel so much love toward it... I was heartbroken when I found out that I would have to kill both my babies, just so that one wouldn't take over the world. But everything turned out alright, in the end. Yoh was still able to live, and he was able to bring his brother back to the good side... A baby is a most amazing thing, Anna,"

"I'm... going to have a baby," Anna said slowly.

She couldn't believe it.

"Happy mother's day, Anna-chan,"

"Thank you... Mom,"

YAY! that was cute, ne?

I came up with this earlier today. I hope everyone likes it.

Again-- I hope you review, the criticism was well appreciated!


	2. Fathers

YAY! I decided to update Mothers for Father's day! Smart, right?

**Disclaimer-** Standard

Thank you to those who reviewed Mothers!

Onto the fic!

* * *

Yoh Asakura stared out the window of his house in Funbari. The object of his concentration: his wife. Seventeen and five months pregnant, just starting to show a little weight beneath that slim frame, she was gardening.

Gardening: a hobby that no one would ever expect of Kyouyama Anna- excuse me- Asakura Anna.

But there she was, placing flowers into a window box just outside the kitchen.

**Fathers**

He could tell she was trying to take her mind off her present comdition. This happened, along with the throwing up in the mornings, and the late night cravings, and the mood swings, _especially_ the mood swings. Yoh knew Anna wasn't really used to feeling anything at all, now she was feeling everything, and with great magnitude too. And so, with her incessant mood swings, she took to hobbies to take her mind off of things.

The visit from his brother yesterday hadn't helped much.

He wondered if she was still mad at him for that.

_'Hey, otouto! Wassup!' Hao said, unexpectedly showing up at the onsen._

_'Hao?' he asked._

_'Yah, you didn't really think I'd miss tomorrow, did you? Especially with you being one soon, and all,'_

_'What?' Yoh asked, confused._

_'Dear, dear otuoto, don't you know what tomorrow is?'_

_'No,'_

_'Well dear brother, tomorrow happens to be Father's day,'_

_Anna walked in._

_'HAO!' she shouted, alarmed._

_'Sister-in-law! May I say, you look dashing for your condition,'_

_'Condition?' Anna replied, finding the word repulsive from what she was going through._

_'Yes, condition,'_

_'Well,I suppose I should thank you for the complement, but I won't,'_

_A stricken look crossed Hao's face. 'I hope you won't have trouble with them,'_

_'Them?' Anna asked, sounding once again interested._

_Hao turned sharply to Yoh, 'You haven't told her!'_

_'Told her what!' Yoh replied, hoping to avoid the subject._

_'THAT SHE'S HAVING TWINS!'_

_'I'M HAVING TWINS!' Anna shouted, alarmed. Yoh grinned sheepishly. 'AND YOU KNEW!'_

_'Well, Anna, seeing as we are twins, we should know,' Hao said, speaking for the both of them._

_'Anna I-'_

_'You knew and you didn't tell me!'_

_'Faust said he would on your next checkup,'_

_'FAUST KNEW TOO!' Anna looked angry, but beneath that, hurt. She turned, 'I'm going upstairs to sleep. Don't follow me,'_

_Anna had locked Yoh out of their room that night, and hadn't spoken to him since._

Yoh desperately pleaded to the higher powers that she would talk to him again. It had been surprise enough when she found out she was pregnant, Faust had told Keiko, not them. They still didn't know why. Now to have surprised her once again with twins, that just wasn't fair. He had tried to apologise, numerous times, but she wouldn't hear of it.

And now, the Father's day before he would be a father, his wife wasn't speaking to him.

He knocked his head aainst the window, trying to figure out why he hadn't told her when he found out. It was still a mystery to him HOW he found out. But suddenly he had known. _'Twins_' he had thought at the time, _'Just like Otouto and me,_'

He was secretly happy that Anna was having twins. He felt a relation to the unborn children growing. He had been a twin, they were twins, they could relate. But he had kept it from Anna, and that was his downfall.

He decided that he would try once again to make it up to her. He quietly slinked to the kitchen, and prepared her favorite meal of the day. Macaroni and Cheese with pickles, and a side of Jelly beans. Hey, it was one of her cravings.

Placing the delicassy on a tray, he carried it outside, setting it down on the porch. She hadn't noticed him yet. He sat down beside the food, watching her close-up.

She was very pretty, who was he kidding? She was gorgeous. But on a regular day, very icy with her temper. Today, she had on an apron to cover her clothes from dirt. She stood, once again putting a flower into the box. He stood and walked over to her.

He put his hands on her waist, "Hey," he greeted.

Anna jumped, but didn't say anything.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck. Holding her close, he said, "I made you lunch. Your favorite meal of the day,"

"Really?" she questioned. "And how did you know what I wanted?"

"It's Sunday," he answered simply, "You always want macaroni and cheese on Sunday,"

Unbeknownst to him, she smiled at his thoughtfulness and observation.

"Oh, and Anna," he said, kissing her neck once, "I'm sorry about the whole twins thing. I- I didn't want you to worry. You were upset enought when you thought you were having one kid, but to surprise you with _two_?"

"I just wish you haadn't kept it from me, how long had you known?"

"Not very long, just two weeks,"

"Two weeks is not long?"

"Not in retrospect of a pregnancy,"

"... good point,"

"So, will you take a little break and dine with me malady?" he asked, separating from her and holding out his hand.

"...Maybe I'll take more than just a little break," she said, her eyes flasheing mischievously.

Yoh's face looked surprised. He hadn't expected her to forgive him that easily. But then he smiled, leading her to the porch. "Your first bite, madam?" he asked her, holding out the spoon. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, allowing him to feed her.

"Mmmmm," she said, feeling her craving being satisfied.

"And now a jelly bean?" Anna nodded without opening her eyes, but reopening her mouth.

He placed a yellow jelly bean inside.

She smiled amidst the chewing, grateful for nourishment and his company. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him. He had done so much for her. Bringing her a new family, granting her with children, loving her. It was more than anybody could have asked. And today, making her lunch, it was sweet of him.

"How 'bout another bite?" he asked, holding the spoon out for her.

"You need lunch too," she said.

"But not as much as my darling wife who has to eat for three people,"

"Yes, well, these two seem to be alright on the hunger scale for now," she silently took the spoon from him, stuffing the contents into his mouth.

Yoh chewed, a strange expression on his face. Macaroni and Cheese with pickles... It was okay.

"And now how 'bout a jelly bean for you?" she held one in the air. It was a red one, his favorite.

She hung it tauntingly in front of him. Then, without a second thought, she popped it into her mouth.

Yoh looked astonished. She was playing rough. He was secondly surprised when she lunged for him, placing her mouth upon his, and giving him the jelly bean that way.

Yoh chewed slowly, wondering what had posessed her to do that, but slowly he swallowed, and reacted to her lips, still upon his. He slowly but surely let them down so he was lying on the deck, and she was on top of him, implanting his face with glorious kisses.

Stopping for breath, the couple stared into each other's eyes.

"It's different," Yoh suddenly said.

"What?" Anna replied, confused.

"The last time we did this, you weighed less,"

Anna's face showed a hurt expression, "Are you suggesting I'm fat?"

"Well, you'd have to be with two healthy little babies growing inside you, and having to eat for both of them _and_ yourself,"

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" she said, getting up off him. Yoh was disappointed as he felt the weight being lifted off his chest.

"It means, you're beautiful," Yoh answered simply, sitting up. Anna blushed at the comment, even though she wasn't sure that his previous ones had anything to do with beauty.

"Uh, thanks... I think," Anna replied. Yoh laughed.

"Now come here," he said, placing a green jelly bean in his mouth, Anna's favorite.

* * *

Later, snuggling in their bed, Anna turned to look at Yoh.

"Yoh?" she asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"Happy Father's day,"

* * *

YAY! That was cute, ne? I hope to update it again sometime. Tha'll be fun-- although there isn't really any "parent appreciation" holidays coming up-- OH WELL!

And macaroni and cheese with pickles is really good. I can't eat Mac&cheese without it!

animebookworm


	3. Showers

I decided to write another chappie of Mothers...

**Disclaimer:** Standard

REVIEW PLZ! YAY!

Onto the chapter

* * *

Anna's belly had progressed into a size so large, she would have guessed she was having twins even if Yoh hadn't told her a month ago.

Yes, Anna was in her sixth month. And her oversized belly certainly had it's disadvantages, mobility being one of them in the thin hallways of the Onsen. She had given up trying to take her mind off of things because, in her present condition, they wouldn't go away. Her belly was a constant reminder that she had let Yoh go one step too far.

At the time, however, she hadn't minded.

And if it came to it again, she probably wouldn't mind.

**Showers**

She supposed that 'mind' wasn't exactly the right word. Yoh was treating her especially nice, always finding the things she needed for her food cravings, _especially_ the food cravings. Anna didn't lie to herself saying that the things she craver weren't... odd.

Before she wouldn't have tried macaroni and cheese with pickles.

Look at her now.

At this moment, Anna was sitting on a swinging bench outside the Onsen, silently rocking back and forth while smiling fondly at the lump that was her stomach. Today was one of the days where she didn't mind as much... being pregnant with twins that is.

That was another thing that bothered her: she didn't know how many twins she was having.

All she knew, and all Yoh could tell her, was that inside of her were growing at least two babies, and that if there were more, they would come out to be an even number.

"Hi, annika," Yoh greeted, stepping out onto the porch. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she said, meaning it.

"Nothing, eh?" he asked.

"Nothing," she repeated.

"Then would you come with me?" he asked mischievously.

"No," she put simply.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I'm busy,"

"Doing what?"

"Nothing,"

"Oh," he said. "Well I bet what I've got is a little better than nothing,"

"Oh, and what've you got?" she said, daring him to find somthing better than nothing.

"You'll just have to see," he said, taking her hand and leading her back into the onsen.

Anna was known for hating surprises. And Yoh was definately taking a chance with this one.

He brought her into the onsen and furthur into the kitchen. There stood Tamora, looking slightly nervous.

"Yoh," Anna said, slightly angrily.

"Please, Anna? You won't let me take you to a doctor to see how many you're having! Please let Tammy try to get something!" Yoh pleaded.

"...Alright," she said finally. "But you have to leave," she pointed to the door.

"Anna!" Yoh pleaded again, puppy dog pout coming to his face.

"Out!" Anna said. Yoh obeyed. She turned back to Tamora, "Hello Tamora, haven't see you in a while,"

"Y-y-yes, Miss Anna,"

"For goodness sake girl! You don't belong to me! You left with Trey years ago! Don't be so formal anymore," she said, sitting. Then she added solemnly, "... It reminds me of the shaman tournament,"

"Oh!" Tamora said, quickly forgetting the honorific.

Standing there for a few moments in thought, Tamora broke the silence.

"Er- May I? Anna?"

Anna lifted her shirt, just until the hump of a belly was exposed. She smiled at Tamora.

Tamora, who had never really been on the recieving end of one of Anna's smiles, felt strangely comforted as she reached out her hand to touch the exposed skin.

---

_Two five year olds, a boy and a girl ran around outside in formal clothes, getting themselves dirty._

_Their parents, people Tamora recognised, quickly came out onto the deck, each holding another child. Both of these children were boys, and looked to be about two._

_The female parent, having noticed her eldest children getting dirty, quickly came out to stop them, a smile on her face._

---

Tamora smiled at the happy memory, or rather premonition of life to come for Anna and Yoh. Noticing Anna was mumbling, she strained to hear.

"Please just one set, please just one set..."

"Don't worry, Anna. I only saw one set," Tamora said, stopping Anna's mumbling.

"Oh," Anna said, nonchalantly.

"Is that a ring on the fourth finger of your left hand?" Anna asked suspiciously, teasing her.

"Uh-" Tamora said, on alert. Glancing at the clock, she started. "Go see Yoh now," Tamora ushered, having completely forgotten the time.

She pushed Anna out into a dark and deserted hallway.

"Where are all the lights?..." Anna walked down the hallway to the front room. There a sight met her eyes unlike any she had seen before.

"SURPRISE!"

"What?" she asked.

Inside the very big room were all Yoh's- excuse me, Yoh's and her- friends. A big banner saying cingratulations decorated the front hall. In front stood Yoh, grinning like an idiot.

"It's a baby shower! Everyone brought stuff for the kids!"

"For the babies?"

"Ahem," Trey spoke up. "Perhaps you'd like to open presents now, Anna?"

"...Yes, I think I would,"

Anna walked over to the pile.

"What'dya see," Yoh whispered to Tamora as she came into the room, still not taking his eyes off Anna.

"Oh, just one set... For this pregnancy,"

Yoh almost choked on the pretzel he was eating. "T-t-this pregnancy?"

"Oh yes. You get at _least_ another set of twins in three years. But I don't know if there's anything between them, you'll have to figure that out for yourself,"

"Oh... well that answers the question if Anna would ever let me get near her again..."

"Hm, Yoh. I don't think she could let you stay away,"

"What happened to the shy prophetess I used to know?"

"She met an Ainu baka who asked her to marry him," she said, showing Yoh her diamond engagement ring.

"Tammy! That's awesome!" he said, pecking her on the cheek.

"Thanks Yoh," she said, walking off to join her fiancee.

"Hope I didn't miss anything!" came a call from the doorway.

"Otouto! Glad you could make it!" Yoh said, greeting his brother. "Although you may want to stay away from Anna for a while. I don't think she's gotten over your visit last month," He stole a glance at Anna, who was happily opening a giftbag from Len and his sister.

"Oh, Yoh! She needed to know!"

"And Faust said he was going to tell her! Although, Faust never told us that Anna was even pregnant. He told kaa-chan, who ended up telling Anna on mothers day, when she happened to be pregnant for a month already,"

"Yes, you had a very busy year, eh, Yoh?"

"Shut up, aniki,"

"And I'm sure this year will be followed by many busy years to come,"

"Well, Hao Asakura. Nice of you to join us," a female voice said in a rather dangerous tone.

"Anna! Sister-in-law! May I say you look ravishing, although you've grown a lot since I last was in your presence," Hao said, trying to bypass the dangerous quality in Anna's voice with flattery.

"Yes, I expect I have," she said, danger still emanating from her words.

The whole room was quiet as the gang watched the showdown between Anna and Hao.

"I brought a present!" Hao said, making a rather large box appear in the air and setting it down on the floor.

This took Anna by surprise. She hadn't expected a present from him, nor the very quick change of subject.

"Oh," she said finally. Then, regaining her voice and looking back up at him, "And I expect there will be more presents to come as you'll spoil the children senseless,"

"You can count on it!" Hao said.

"Hmm," Anna said, "I'll have to think of something to do about that,"

"How about some cake!" Yoh said quickly. "Anna! I had Tammy make your favorite!"

"Devils food cake with chocolate frosting?"

"Yep!"

"...Alright then," she turned, making her way back to the table.

Tamora then brought out a very large cake, at which everyone ogled.

"You've outdone yourself, Tammy!" Trey said, happily, pecking her on the cheek. Even Anna looked at the cake with a glimmer of desire, the look she usually held for Yoh when they were in private.

Yoh smiled at her, cutting a piece and handing it to her. She looked at it greedily and then ate a bite.

"Very acceptable," she granted.

Everyone let out a held breath.

"What?" she asked. "Do you really need me to tell you how good your food is?"

Everyone looked around, avoiding her eyes.

"I guess we've just grown used to it," Len said.

"Although, I suppose the twins will have to learn to cook better than all of us," Pilica joked.

Everyone laughed... except for Anna.

* * *

"Thank you!" Yoh called to Pilica and Len, who were leaving in the Tao limo. He placed an arm around Anna, who was standing next to him, waving at the leaving guests.

"Huh," Anna sighed, placing a hand on her bulging belly.

"Tired?" Yoh asked, placing his hand on top of hers.

"Yes," she said, then broke out, "I'm going to be a horrible mother!"

"What?" Yoh asked, surprised at both her sudden outburst and its content.

"You know me! I'm bossy and mean! They even said that I'd torture the kids with cooking! And they'd be right! I never had a mother, Yoh. I don't know what mothers are supposed to do- or say- or-"

"Stop it, Anna!" Yoh practically shouted at her. "Look, my dad isn't exactly the best dad in the world, so I can't really know how to be a dad. But I think it should come natural to us. And if you really want to, we can go back to Osorezan and talk to my mother and Kino. That should give you an idea,"

"Really?"

"Really," he said. "I'll make the arrangements right now, if you want,"

"Wait 'till morning, Yoh. They'll kill us if we called now,"

"Why?"

"Have you noticed the time? It's past one in the morning!"

"Anna! What are you still doing up! You should be sleeping!"

"So should you!"

"Then let's go!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Anna turned away from him, marching into the house. She stopped upon hearing Yoh.

"But first-" he said. He spun her around and kissed her.

Breaking apart, both teenagers panted.

"Good night, annika, little ones," he said, patting Anna's belly. He turned into the house, leaving Anna dumbfounded on the porch.

* * *

End of chapter

* * *

Hehehehehe! I bet you thought I wouldn't update! You were wrong! Hehehehe!

I'm trying to update every so often. I really am. But the CC fics are a little time consuming...

REVIEW PLZ!

animebookworm


	4. Withdrawal

And, the next installment in Mothers. Hehehehehe. I feel really bad for Yoh in this chappie.

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!

REVIEW AGAIN!

**Disclaimer:** Standard

Onto the chappie!

* * *

Yoh sat by the phone, eagerly awaiting a call. This call would be from his beloved fiancee who, at the present time, would be with his mother and grandmother in Osorezan.

The day after the baby shower, Yoh had arranged for Anna to spend a little time in Osorezan with the Asakura females. She'd felt insecure in her maternal capability and wanted to talk a few things over with Kino and Keiko. Now in her seventh month, Anna was getting slightly worried about the babies.

**Withdrawal**

However, Yoh had no idea that they would take so long! She'd been there for a month and a half already!

_'I hope she's learning some good stuff over there!_' he thought bitterly, staring at the telephone. '_Because the withdrawal over this end is practically killing me!_'

It was true. Not being able to see Anna every day really cut into him deeply, especially in her present condition. He rarely ate or slept. His days were spent worrying endlessly about her and trying to decide whether or not he should go to Osorezan and find her. Just seeing her face would be good enough!

However, he knew he was forbidden by the family to do that.

The sound of her voice during her weekly phone calls would have to do.

Granted, his position wasn't as bad as before their wedding.

During their engagement, Anna was required to go spend three months at Osorezan without Yoh, plus no communication of any kind.

This procedure was designed to make the woman think over her engagement, and make sure the man she would be marrying was really "the one". The time away from him in isolation woul,d certainly spark a great many feelings, withdrawal among them. And when the man and woman were reunited on their wedding day, the honeymoon later on was sure to be a... well, eventful one.

And so, you can imagine the relief and feelings flowing through the two after that.

Yoh didn't know whether now the feeling was worse, because he was really waiting for three people, or better, since it hadn't been as long. Although, he didn't really know how long it would continue, and therefore the pain of this event could quickly outweigh the one at their wedding.

The telephone rang.

"Anna?" Yoh asked eagerly.

_"Dude, you've really got to get out!"_

And for those of you who know Anna, you'd know that that was _definately not_ her.

"Hello, Trey," Yoh said, disappointment showing in his voice.

_"Awww, don't sound so happy! Really!_" Trey said, sarcasm reeking from the statement.

"Sorry, it's just-"

_"I know dude. I'm totally not looking forward to this three-months thing with Tamora,_"

"Their making Tammy go to Osorezan?" Yoh asked the recently-engaged shaman.

_"Yep. She's gotta leave next week,_" Trey said, the energy in his voice dropping several levels.

"And where is the lovely prophetess right now?" Yoh asked, indicating Trey's fiancee.

_"With my sister. Where else! Pilica's totally eating into my time with her. I mean she can go to Osorezan to see her, but I can't! Is that fair?_"

"Nope," Yoh said. "But you gotta make sacrifices for both the happiness of your sister and the happiness of your future wife,"

_"No one would know better than you,_" Trey responded. "_What with your brother and all,_"

"Hey!" Yoh said, laughing. "Otouto is not _that_ bad,"

_"Ohhh, I'm so sure,_" Trey said back. "_Do you even know where he is right now?_"

"What do I look like, his keeper?" Yoh shot back.

_"Well, that's a NO. But I myself wouldn't be surprised if he's at Osorezan with your_ darling _wife,_"

"And just what's that s'posed to mean?" Yoh asked, genuinely dumbfounded.

_"C'mon, dude! You can't say that after that whole thing with Anna, his feelings have changed?_"

"Hey! We agreed never to bring that up again,"

_"But you can't totally say for sure that he's not. After all, it_ was _the last time you two were apart that he made his move. Remember?_"

_'How could I forget?_' Yoh thought...

* * *

_It was during the first week of their three-month separation before the wedding. Anna was walking back to her room when an unexpected guest popped up before her._

_"Hao," she seethed, her teeth gritting and her fists closing._

_"Hello, darling Anna," he greeted, that familiar mischievous smile dotting his face._

_"What are you doing here? No males except for Yohmei are allowed here during the present time. Or have you forgotten?"_

_"If they really wanted to keep me out, they should have put up a better male-repelling charm," Hao shot back, stepping closer. Anna held her ground._

_"That doesn't answer why you're here," she stated simply._

_"That would be because of you, Anna,"_

_"What?" she asked._

_"I came specifically because of you. You see, dear, I know about your thoughts. You know, the ones about cold feet at the wedding-"_

_Anna gasped. She hadn't told anyone about her second thoughts._

_"- and I came to tell you that there are other fish in the sea,"_

_Anna regained her composure. "And why would I need to know that?" she asked._

_"Because, dear Anna, if you do get cold feet," he said, stepping closer. "There will be someone out there who will always love you,"_

_He kissed her._

_She gasped again._

_He pulled back._

_"Taa-taa!" he waved, and then disappeared again._

---

_That kiss had sent off another charm that had been put on the place. Immediately, everyone who mattered was informed of the situation, and the kiss. Anna had had one of the most embarassing nights of her life following that event: trying to explain what happened to the two elder shamans, specifically Kino and Yohmei. In the end, they had been forgiving and the marriage went on as planned._

_That day, Anna had felt secure in her feelings for the first time._

_She was going to be an Asakura..._

_...And she was going to marry Yoh_

_She loved him.

* * *

_

"I don't think he'd try the same thing again," Yoh said to Trey. "After all, Anna and I are married now, and she's pregnant with my twins. I think he'd consider her out of his league now,"

_"I dunno, buddy-_" Trey started.

"Besides," Yoh interrupted. "I had a feeling that there was more to that encounter that meets the eye,"

_"... Dude? Don't do that again. It was very un-you,_" Trey said, referring to Yoh's previous statement. "_Oh! I gotta go! Tamora got away from Pilica! Finally, some alone time!_" he cheered.

"G'bye!" Yoh said, dropping the phone back on the reciever. '_Those two..._' he thought.

Looking to his right, he found a picture of himself and his twin. Picking it up, he looked at it fondly.

_'What were you thinking when you did that?_'

_Were you really trying to go after her? After everything we've been through?..._

_Or were you doing both her and I a favor, making her aware of her feelings for me?_

_All I know is that, if you hadn't kissed her, she may have gotten cold feet after all,_

_So even if it wasn't intentional for her to find her feelings, thank you, otouto,'_

He sighed and placed the picture back down again on the table, returning to his previous task of staring at the phone.

He was surprised when, two seconds later, it rang.

"Anna?" he asked eagerly.

"_Yoh!_" her joyous voice sounded on the other end.

"Annika! How are you?" he asked. "Are they treating you well? Are the babies fine? Have you been learning anything-"

"_Yoh!_" she shouted. "_Firing questions at me is not going to get things answered. Now, the twins and I are fine. I really have to thank you for setting this up. I feel much more secure now... the only downside is you not being here with me,_"

"Aww, It's okay Anna," he encouraged, not wanting to make her feel too bad. "You know I would have come if I could, and that I would gladly hop on a train and come and see you right now if I wasn't forbidden by grandma,"

_"I... I know, Yoh,_" she said, downcast.

"When are you coming home?" Yoh asked in the silence.

_"I don't know yet,_" she sounded disappointed. "_But I hope it's soon. It's driving me crazy not being able to see you,_" she said.

"I know the feeling. But it's not as bad as before the wedding, right?"

She giggled a little bit. "_You're right,_" she affirmed.

"When was your last checkup?" Yoh asked.

"_A few weeks ago. Kino had to dispel the male-repelling charm for him to get in. Apparently, security was boosted,_"

Yoh laughed, secretly happy. '_I know he's not there,_' he reminded himself. "Well I supose that's good. Don't want anyone coming in and stealing my Anna away from me! Especially not with two little ones inside of her!"

_"Your concern is touching,_" she said. "_But I hope not to have any mishaps this time,_"

_'He's not there,_' he told himself again. "So do I," he responded.

"_That was a really embarassing night,_" Anna said.

_'He isn't there! Don't let Trey's comment get to you!_' Yoh told himself more sternly than last time. "I know," he said.

_"Yoh? Is anything wrong?_" Anna asked, concerned.

_"He's not there! He's not there! HE'S NOT THERE!_' Yoh shouted at himself. "No, Anna! Nothing's wrong!"

_"You seem out of sorts. You're sure you're alright? You've been eating well? Sleeping well?_"

"Please, Anna! Of course! Although, it is hard to sleep when you've gotten accustomed to a body laying beside yours evey night," Yoh said. '_NOT THERE!_'

_"Don't let me stop you from sleeping. it used to be one of your favorite hobbies!_" she said cheerfully.

_'He. Isn't. There._' Yoh told himself, but finally cracked. "Uh, Anna. Hao isn't there by any chance, is he?"

_"Well, no. But he stopped by earlier this week to say hello!_"

"Huh?"

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

YAY! Another chappie! I'm on a roll this week!

**REVIEW PLZ PLZ PLZ!**

THANK YOU!

AND THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS I OT ON THE LAST CHAPPIE!

animebookworm44


	5. Birth

Wow. I didn't even notice that I sort of forgot this fic.

Sorry!

**Disclaimer:** Standard

Well Here we all are.

The last chapter of Mothers...

* * *

"Can we call Yoh NOW?" Anna shook as pain gripped her body.

"We already called him, Anna. He said he was on his way," Tamora said, wiping the brow of the extremely annoyed woman.

"I don't care. I want to know where he is. Has he left the house. DID HE FOR GOD'S SAKE MAKE HIMSELF A SANDWICH!" (thanks to C.C. for that comment)

"Why would he need to make a sandwich, Anna?" Pilica asked. The girl had come up specifically for Anna. They would need all the help they could get.

**Birth**

Yes, Anna was in labor. And if you knew Anna when she was not in pain, Anna in pain was ten times worse.

The woman was supposed to go back to Yoh today (which was making her very cranky already), and when labor pains started... you wouldn't want to be on Anna's bad side. So the prophetess and Ainu set her up in one of the spare bedrooms, while Kino and Yohmei went to get Faust, with plenty of towels and water.

"Because-" Anna winced as a contraction racked her body. "It is a known fact that males, when their wives are having babies, are reluctant to eat and therefore START PASSING OUT!"

Tamora and Pilica shared a look. Anna gasped. The contractions were getting closer.

"WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME IS TAKING THAT IDIOT SO LONG!" Anna shouted, screaming her head off about Yoh. "IT'S HIS FAULT THAT I'M GOING THROUGH THIS! WHERE THE HECK IS HE!"

Tamora and Pilica winced at Anna's volume.

"It's alright, Anna," Tamora said. "Just breathe,"

Anna took a few deep breaths. Her contraction died down and she returned to laying on the propped-up pillows, dressed in a robe with a blanket covering her.

"Yoh said he was leaving on the next train. The train left two hours ago,"

"IT TAKES FOUR HOURS TO GET HERE!" Anna shouted, horrified and enraged at the thought that her husband might not make it.

"You shouldn't have said that," PIlica whispered to Tamora.

"I was just trying to help!" Tamora whispered back.

Anna breathed deeply again, regaining her sanity. Tamora took the wet cloth and set it on Anna's brow again.

"It's too bad there's no hospital around here," Pilica commented.

"Why?"

"Because one, I don't know anything about birthing babies, and two, Anna would calm down if she had an epidural,"

"What if he doesn't make it?" Anna's sudden change in mood startled them all.

"What, Anna?" Tamora asked.

"What if Yoh- what if he doesn't make it in time? I don't know if I can do this without him. What happens if it's time, and he's not here?"

"Anna," Tamora smiled softly.

"Don't worry, Anna. He'll make it, I'm sure. And until he does, we're right here with you. Your best friends in the whole wide world," Pilica said, softly hugging the girl.

"Well thank you for forgetting me," someone laughed. The door opened and in walked Jun.

"Jun!" Anna said, gratefully.

"You didn't think I'd miss this, did you? Len's outside, but because of the male-repelling charm your grandmother put on the place, he can't get in. It was quite funny, actually. Watching him try," Jun set some more towels down beside Anna, and brought some hot water to warm the water she was using for the wet cloth.

"Thank y- AH!" Anna sat up painfully as another contraction hit her.

"Goodness!" Pilica shouted.

"Get that wet cloth Tammy!" Jun ordered. "Breathe, Anna. It's alright,"

Jun looked at Tamora and Pilica. Both had their heads down.

* * *

"Well isn't this funny,"

"Shut up, Hao,"

"Please, Len. They boosted that charm for me. If I can't get through it, you certainly can't,"

"It's funny you're so calm," Len said, putting away his weapon. "Your sister-in-law is about to give birth and you can't do anything for her. Considering you used to have feelings for her, I'm surprised at your actions,"

Hao was sitting on a rock, chin in his hands, elbows on his knees, watching Len try to break through the charm Yohmei and Kino had placed upon the Osorezan shrine.

"Whoever said I had feelings for Anna?" Hao asked, sounding pleasantly surprised.

"Considering what you tried before their wedding, it wasn't that hard a conclusion to come to," Len responded, leaning against the rock next to him.

"Ah, that's it," Hao said. "And what if I told you Anna may not have married Yoh if I didn't do that,"

"Huh?" Len asked. '_That wouldn't make sense_,' he thought. '_If he wanted Anna, then he should have increased her chances of getting cold feet, not decrease her chances. So then..._'

"That's right," Hao finished for him.

"Oh," Len replied, and turned to staring at the invisible shield surrounding the place.

"Aw! Lookit! You guys waited just for me!"

Both Hao and Len rolled their eyes.

"Well, you don't have to wait anymore, what's the holdup?"

SMACK.

Hao and Len sweatdropped as Trey crashed on his snowboard into the invisible shield.

"That would be the holdup, idiot," Len said.

Trey rubbed his head, and knocked a fist against the shield.

"It's a male repelling charm. It senses the chromosomes in your cells to find two X's. If it doesn't, then it doesn't let you past. And since males have and X and a Y, we're stuck out here," Hao explained.

"Wow, you sounded all... science-y," Trey said, staring at Hao.

"Idiot," Len said to Trey.

"Guys!" a high-pitched voice called. A small thing on tiny legs ran toward them. Morty.

"Hey short stuff! I haven't seen you since the Shaman Tournament!" Trey greeted their small friend.

"Has Anna-"

"Not yet," Hao cut him off. "I wonder who's next,"

"That would probably be me," a very foreign sounding voice said. The rev of a motor ceased, and the tall man on the motorbike stepped off.

"Ah, Rio. Good of you to join us. This leaves..."

"The one, the only-"

"Save it Choco," Len cut him off. "We really don't need any jokes right now,"

And a sudden piercing scream gripped the night.

* * *

"Anna, are you alright?" Jun asked, kneeling over the woman in pain.

Anna let out a breath and gasped in a new one. Her scream had surprised even her, nevermind anyone else within hearing distance.

"I'll be fine. But I am NEVER LETTING HIM TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

Tammy, Pilica, and Jun all sweatdropped.

"There wasn't much time between that one and the last one," Tamora whispered to Pilica. "It's almost time,"

"But... Yoh...he's still an hour away," Pilica whispered back.

Tamora nodded solemnly.

"Someone should go tell the boys," Tamora replied.

Pilica nodded. "I'll go," she said, and silently left the room.

"Where is she going?" Anna asked through clenched teeth.

"Out to see the boys," Tamora replied hastily.

"Is she getting them sandwiches?" Anna asked.

Jun looked confused. Tamora just sweatdropped and waved the subject away, promising to tell Jun later.

* * *

"Hey, Guys!" Pilica greeted them from the other side of the barrier. "I brought sandwiches!"

She easily broke through the charm to bring the tray out to the awaiting boys.

"How is Anna?" Morty asked.

As another scream pierced the night, Pilica replied, "As fine as anyone in that much pain can be,"

"Please, it can't be that bad," Len said.

Pilica closed her eyes. "Boys can be utterly stupid sometimes," she mumbled. "My dear Len," she started, taking her time walking toward him. "Do you know how painful birthing a baby can be, nevermind twins?"

Len blushed slightly. "Erm- no?"

"Then don't comment on Anna's strength. Because both you and I know she could kick your butt and still have energy left to make Yoh do 500 laps around the mountain. So when Anna screams in pain like that... just imagine the force it would take,"

Len paled.

Pilica nodded, having got her point across.

Another scream rippled across the grounds. Everyone, after Pilica's explanation, cringed.

"How far apart was that from the last one?" Pilica said, worriedly.

"Not long,"

"When is Yoh going to get here!" Pilica shouted, exasperated.

"... You mean he's not here!" Everyone shouted at her.

Pilica looked at them, dumbfounded. "Boys, boys, boys. If there is still a male repellant charm on the place, then Yoh is not inside. If Yoh is not inside, and Yoh is not with you, then Yoh is OBVIOUSLY not here. And if Yoh's not here, Anna is cranky,"

The boys looked at each other sheepishly, embarassed about not figuring that out.

"Then where is he?" Morty finally asked.

"We don't know. He said he boarded the train here a few hours ago, but..." she lapsed into silence.

"You don't think he's going to make it, do you?" Trey finished the thought for her.

"It would be a miracle if he did," Pilica said.

"Then it's a good thing we have two little miracles on the way, isn't it?" Hao asked, smiling.

* * *

"How long has it been, Jun?" Anna asked.

Jun didn't need to ask to know what she was talking about.

"I'm not sure, An-"

"How long?"

"Three hours, Anna."

Anna let out an exasperated breath, tears stinging her eyes. '_Yoh, please get here. Soon._'

"And how far apart are they?"

"Only a few minutes, Anna,"

"...He's not going to make it, is he?"

Jun couldn't bring herself to answer.

Luckily for her, she didn't really have to, as aother contraction ripped through Anna's body, and Anna shouted with pain.

"Oh dear," Jun said, feeling Anna's forehead and taking her pulse.

"Anna?" Tamora asked, coming in with more hot water and more washcloths.

"She's getting hotter, it's almost time," Jun said to her.

"NO!" Anna shouted. "I need a doctor! I need Yoh!"

"Anna please!" Jun shouted, catching the attention of both other occupants of the room. "These babies are coming, with, or without Yoh here. You have to face that, and know that for these babies, you have to concentrate, and put all your effort into pushing,"

"GAH!" Anna screamed as yet another contraction struck her.

"How far apart?" Tamora asked, kneeling by Anna.

"Less than a minute," Jun answered. She peeked under the hem of Anna's robe, checking her parts. "I see the first one's crown,"

"No!" Anna shouted again, sucking in her breath.

"Anna! That won't help things! It won't keep the babies in any longer. It's just going to hurt you!" Tamora tried to reason with her.

"Anna, we need you to push. When the next contraction starts-"

"AHHH!"

"PUSH!"

"NO!"

"Did I miss anything?"

"Yoh!" Anna said. "You're here,"

"Thank goodness!" Jun said. "You're wife is too stubborn for her own, and your babies', good,"

The contraction died down. "How-"

"Hao came and found the train. He brought me here. I broke the male-repellant charm over the house. The rest of the guys are waiting in the kitchen. They said something about... sandwiches?" Yoh knelt by her side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah,"

"Good," he brushed a strand of hair out of her sweat-soaked face and held her hand. "Just squeeze. We can do this together,"

Anna nodded, bracing herself for the next contraction.

"Alright Anna, you know what you have to do," he spoke softly to her, like someone would a child.

As the contraction surfaced, a mangled cry escaped her lips. She squeezed Yoh's hand for dear life, pushing as hard as she could in her lower areas. The pain wouldn't go away. She gasped in when she felt something slide out between her legs, and panted hard afterward.

"The scissors, Tamora," Jun ushered, as she swept the tiny little thing into a blanket. She cut the umbilacal cord and smiled at the life in her arms. "It's a boy," she said.

Anna looked up at Yoh, who was quickly given the little sack of joy as another contraction reminded her that there was another baby on the way.

Her breath hitched and she pushed again. For some reason, this one felt less hard than the boy. A few more seconds, and she was breathing normally again, watching as Jun snipped the second umbilical cord and swaddled the baby.

"And a girl,"

Anna couldn't help but grin as she was given the second baby to hold.

"Look, Yoh," she said. "Look what we did,"

Yoh kissed Anna's forehead as the little girl came up to clench a fistful of her mother's hair.

All Anna could do was smile.

* * *

"Alright! I'm here! Where's the patient!"

The people stared awkwardly at the new arrival.

"You're a little late, Faust," Morty said, biting a sandwich. "Anna's already done,"

"And sleeping, I might add," Jun said. "So I'd thank you to leave the yelling down to a minimum,"

"And Yoh?" Faust asked.

"Right here," Yoh said, bouncing the baby boy in his arms, not even looking at Faust.

Tamora cooed softly at the girl in her arms, Trey peeking over her shoulder, as she passed the newborn onto Pilica.

"Well. I see that the work is done here," Faust said, picking up his bag, and leaving the room.

"And I had better go see my wife," Yoh said, giving the boy to the nearest person, which happened to be Len, and leaving the room to go see Anna.

Len had no experience with babies, and was quite awkward in holding the boy until the thing giggled softly at him, and he smiled. Pilica watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, Keiko, I assume we missed it," a gruff voice sounded from the doorway.

"Well then, I get to see my grandchildren all the sooner," a flowing voice replied. Keiko Asakura entered the room gracefully, looking around for the children. Mikihisa followed close behind her.

"Oh!" Keiko gasped lightly when she caught sight of the girl. "May I?" she asked Pilica.

"Of course," the Ainu said, handing the woman her grandchild immediately.

"Oh my," Keiko breathed. "She's beautiful,"

"And this one over here is quite cute," Mikihisa pointed out the boy in Len's arms.

Keiko smiled.

"Beautiful parents, beautiful babies,"

* * *

END

* * *

HOW WAS THAT!

I feel i neglected this fic a bit.

Hope this makes up for it!

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!

animebookworm44


End file.
